


someone to rely on

by smilecapsules



Series: counting stars [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilecapsules/pseuds/smilecapsules
Summary: There aren’t many times when Cobb is inclined to give up control, but he knows this will be one of them. When a lover is hurting, you want to ease the burden of that pain from them, but you have no control over how, or if, that happens. Yes, you can hold their hand, you can pull them close to you, you can tell them everything is going to be alright, but only they can choose to release that pain.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: counting stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168700
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	someone to rely on

**Author's Note:**

> Woof, this is my first time posting a fic on here so *nerves*. I guess I just wanted to write a comfort fic of Din returning to Cobb post-season 2. This definitely assumes they've had past relations. Apparently I'm only capable of writing soft!dincobb with a bit of porn thrown in for good measure. It's a lot of feelings with some intimacy. Thank you Cakes for being my proofreader!

Cobb groans, rubbing the back of his neck. It’s a short walk back to his place but he can feel the ache of a hard day’s work under Tatooine’s two beating suns. He fumbles through the front door, feet heavy as he enters, making a beeline towards his bedroom, desperate for a hot shower and a soft mattress. His mind is still running, thinking about the endless items on his to-do list for the town. Of course he still enjoys helping out his friends and the townsfolk of Mos Pelgo, but god some days he just feels  _ old _ .

Making his way down the hall, he starts to undress, gripping his shirt and pulling it over his head, his red scarf still dangling around his neck. He pushes open the door to his bedroom, still in pursuit of taking off his clothes, only to be quickly taken aback by the sight of a familiar silhouette in familiar armor sitting slumped on the end of his bed. Startled, he just barely stifles a shout that quite possibly might have resembled something close to a cracked sob. He starts again, taking in a shaky breath to try and regain some of his cool, the corners of his mouth tentatively shifting into a small smile that is all too quick to disappear as he takes one look at the shell of a man sitting before him. Something is wrong. One glance around the room and it doesn’t take him long to realize part of Din isn’t here. And just like that the aches in Cobb’s body simply don’t matter anymore.

He lets the shirt he’s holding slip between his fingers as he carefully tiptoes over to Din and squats down before him, his hands tentatively reaching out to softly stroke the tops of Din’s thighs. Cobb doesn’t have to see his face to feel his loss. He slides his right hand up Din's arm and over his shoulder until he reaches the back of his neck, his fingertips stroking there softly before gently pulling Din’s head towards his own. He feels the cool touch of metal against his forehead and allows himself a silent moment to take in the man before him who he hasn’t seen in god knows how long.

So many questions burning in his mind but he knows now is not the time. This isn’t about him, it’s about the broken man sitting before him.

Cobb sighs, shifting back slightly, his fingers grazing underneath Din’s chin before slowly beginning to rise. He places a soft kiss to the top of Din’s helmet and reaches for the button of his own pants. He strips slowly down to just his scarf, removing the rest of his clothes as he was bound to do before, making sure his eyes never leave Din. More concerned about the pain of his lover than of his own nakedness in the fading sunlight.

There aren’t many times when Cobb is inclined to give up control, but he knows this will be one of them. When a lover is hurting, you want to ease the burden of that pain from them, but you have no control over how, or if, that happens. Yes, you can hold their hand, you can pull them close to you, you can tell them everything is going to be alright, but only they can choose to release that pain.

This is why Cobb is choosing to stand naked before Din: exposed but not  _ exposed _ . There is a comfort in knowing that you can bare yourself before another, body and soul, ready to accept whatever comes next because you know you’re safe. Because you know you’re what they need. Because you know you’re home.

Cobb reaches back to untie the scarf from around his neck and fixes it in place over his eyes, smoothly tying it behind his head until he can see nothing at all. He lets his arms fall to his sides, fingertips tracing circles over the hairy edges of his own thighs, standing there for what feels like ages before he hears the mattress creak. Hears the figure in the room with him move, the sound of armor and the like quietly being removed and being placed out of harm’s way.

His other senses heightened from blindness, Cobb picks up on Din’s body heat before he feels a hand tentatively reach out to stroke the side of his face. It takes everything in Cobb not to make a sound, not to move, not to grab this man’s face in his hands and show him just how much he's missed him. But he knows better. He turns his head towards Din’s hand and lays a soft kiss on the palm within. He hears Din let out a small, shattered sob and it’s at that moment when Cobb's heart breaks for this man.

Din buries his face in the crook of his neck and Cobb can feel the hot tears wet against his skin. He wraps his arms tightly around Din, hands rubbing up and down his back, face smooshed into his hair, giving lingering kisses against his temple.

They stay just like that for a bit, quiet in each other's arms, Cobb giving Din as much time as he needs to try and find some kind of center again.

"Need you," Din mumbles into Cobb's neck and Cobb can barely make it out.

"Mmmm," Cobb purrs into his ear, the tip of his nose stroking up and down the side of Din's face.

Din leaves a soft kiss against Cobb's neck before pulling back slightly to rest their foreheads together. Din cradles Cobb's head in his hands. "Need you. All of you.", he whispers shakily through tears.

"All yours, darlin'. Always," Cobb whispers back, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"No..." Din breathes, hands sliding through the back of Cobb's hair, slowly untying the scarf hiding Cobb's eyes and he lets it fall to the floor. Din grazes the pads of his thumbs over Cobb's eyelids and rests them against his cheeks, feeling more fragile than ever. "All of you."

Cobb blinks, both in trying to regain some semblance of his surroundings as his eyes adjust to what little daylight is left and, arguably more importantly, in trying to catch his first glimpse of the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. He could weep. Overcome with emotion, he stumbles over his words breathlessly, "I... I..." letting them hang in the air unsaid. He reaches out, the tips of his fingers tracing across Din's stubbled jaw, his own mouth agape, unsure how to process seeing the most beautiful brown eyes and the most beautiful head of brown curls. "H… How?" Cobb has to almost choke out words.

Cobb sees Din shake his head, taking that as a silent plea that he'll tell him later, that he doesn't have the strength in him to explain, that the only thing he needs is to be right here, right now, with him.

Cobb catches a silent tear on the tip of his finger as another one rolls down Din's cheek, gazing at Din with tender concern. He can hardly bear the sight of Din so upset and uses the moment to try and ease the sadness wafting in the room by leaning in to capture Din’s mouth in a kiss. And by god you would think the stars had finally aligned.

The graze of a lower lip; the brush of an upper one. Tongues slipping out, seeking out the taste of something so familiar and yet so brand new. The heat of the moment not far behind them. Hands in each other’s hair, skin rubbing against skin, the hum of electricity moving like a current through them.

A lingering kiss. Lips moving together with ease. Cobb feels Din sigh into his mouth as a small moan escapes from the back of his own throat and he curls his fingers into the hair at the nape of Din’s neck. Cobb parts to catch his breath and watches closely as Din uses the moment to glide his hands down the length of Cobb’s arms, finding his hands and taking them into his own. He continues to watch as Din brings those same hands up to his mouth, kissing the top of each of Cobb’s knuckles one by one. Cobb can hear his heart racing so loud in his ears, like the sound of a beating drum.

Cobb, too focused on the beating of his own heart, feels the tug in his arms before he realizes what’s happening as Din steps back towards the bed, taking him with him. Cobb can only assume this is an attempt to try and close the gap between them and the feel of a soft mattress underneath them, which frankly he wouldn’t mind. Being urged even closer, Cobb looks down at Din’s hands as they shift to spread across his chest when he nears, and quickly picks up on Din’s hint to lay down on the bed. He follows suit and sits, shifting back to get comfortable, his eyes not once leaving Din’s. As he moves back, Cobb wonders what that man is feeling on the inside right now and wishing on the stars that it mirrors something close to what he is.

Cobb reaches for him as Din puts one knee up on the bed and climbs up over Cobb, straddling either side of his hips. Din settles over him, lining them up so that they are now parallel, Din’s arms resting at the elbows on either side of Cobb’s head, bodies reacquainting in all the right places. Cobb tips his head back ever so slightly when Din slip his fingers through Cobb's soft gray hair, the tips of their noses lazily grazing over each other as Cobb traces his calloused fingertips up and down the dip of Din’s spine. Cobb’s nose nudges Din's up for a quick kiss and hears Din whisper against his lips once more, "Need you. Need to _ feel _ you."

Cobb, in an effort to oblige, reaches one arm out for the nightstand, eyeing his own movements as he opens the drawer and starts rummaging through it, looking for that clear bottle of liquid. Too focused on the task at hand, he doesn’t realize what’s happening until he feels the tip of his own cock nudging at Din’s entrance and all thought leaves him as he whips his head back around, immediately concerned at the sight of seeing Din with a slight grimace on his face. He squeezes Din’s thigh to get his attention, his voice firm but heartfelt, “Hey, hey.  _ Feel _ , yes. But not like this.” He pleads to Din, looking for a sign of what’s hiding behind those big brown eyes. Cobb feels the full weight of Din as he braces himself against Cobb’s chest, bowing his head, just barely breathing out an “I’m  _ sorry _ .”

Without missing a beat, Cobb sits up and wraps his arms tightly around Din, pulling him in close for a long embrace, leaving small kisses along the top of his shoulder and against the side of his neck, whispering “It’s okay” between each one while Din’s face is buried into his own shoulder. He feels Din’s body relax a bit and hears him huff out a sigh and Cobb silently nods.

With one hand on Din’s lower back, Cobb floats the other up into Din’s soft curls, coaxing him into pulling his face out just enough so Cobb can find his lips with his own. “You’re going to be okay. I promise on the stars, you will,” he whispers low, kissing Din again, willing that promise to be heard as he lays back down, taking Din with him and rolling them over so Cobb is on top this time.

Cobb keeps their heads close, lips ghosting between lazy kisses as Cobb’s fingers stay tangled in Din’s hair, slowly beginning to grind his hips against Din’s, both of them easy to warm back up again. Cobb feels around on the bed, looking for that bottle again, while his mouth is rather preoccupied with a certain someone starting to come back around. He finds the bottle and breaks the kiss to sit up slightly, opening Din’s hand and squirting some of the cool liquid onto the tips of his fingers. Cobb sees the almost confused look on Din’s face and so he grabs his wrist and guides Din’s hand behind him, slipping it between the crack of his ass and clenches slightly when he feels the cool touch of liquid there but is quick to relax again in anticipation. He bends down to kiss Din, whispering against his lips, “Get me ready,” as he shifts his ass back closer to those fingers.

Seemingly lost in the heat of a kiss, Cobb feels Din’s longest digit circle his entrance before slipping inside, just to the first knuckle and Cobb groans, pushing back on it even further. Cobb reaches down between them and grips both of their cocks, his hand slick with some of what he gave Din and suddenly it’s everything sliding together at once. They both groan, tongues tangled, lengths hardening, bodies heating and then instead of one finger it’s two and instead of two fingers it’s three and before you know it they are both rock hard and moving in sync with each other. Cobb is practically begging into Din’s mouth to  _ just fuck him already _ as Din continues to stretch him open.

Cobb is the first to break away, flushed and panting against Din’s mouth, “Said you needed me. This is how you’re gonna get me, darlin’.” He repositions his hand behind him and reaches for Din’s length, his hand giving it a few more stiff tugs before lining up Din’s cock up to his entrance and guiding it inside. Cobb’s breath hitches in his throat and he shuts his eyes, groaning a harsh “ _ Fuck _ ” as he slowly sucks in about half of Din’s length, the other hand flying to Din’s chest for support while he does it. He rocks his hips back up the length a bit before taking even more inside and feels a hand cover his own and that gets his attention. He flutters his eyes open to see Din’s slightly puffy eyes peering up at him with the most earnest expression it’s almost enough to bring Cobb to tears this time. Cobb let’s his fingers spread against Din’s chest and is hard pressed not to let a tear slip when Din slides his fingers between those same spaces and laces Cobb’s hand with his own. Cobb leans down and plants a soft kiss to Din’s forehead breathing, “Anything for you. Always,” before burying his face into the crook of Din’s neck and burying the rest of Din inside of him.

Their bodies sway together, slowly at first and then all at once, and it feels like time has stopped. And if only for a moment they can be exactly as they are, troubles and worries no longer occupying the space in their minds. Just simply slipping into a rhythm of lust and passion and yes,  _ love _ , that you could only ever dream of. Perhaps in the end you can’t fully take away the pain of a lover, but you can help them forget about it if only for a fleeting moment... if only for a second in time.

Cobb can feel the fingers digging into his hips, the force of Din’s thrusts drilling up into him and the plea of his own body begging him to fly apart. And if what he’s feeling inside his body is any indication, he can sense that Din is right there with him. Cobb's face is pressed into the side of Din’s, mouth agape as moans are escaping him, escalating louder and louder, he lustfully whispers into Din’s ear, “Let go,” and that’s all Din needed. A few more thrusts and Din is emptying himself inside of Cobb, a loud “Cobb...  _ fuck _ ,” on a groan as he does. Cobb reaches down to grab his own cock, finishing himself off to the point of no return, his ass clenching around Din, both hot and heavy with moans as Cobb spills all over Din’s stomach, a fistful of curls gripped tight in his other hand. “Fuck…  _ Din _ ”, Cobb exhales as they both feel the shockwaves of pleasure soaring through their bodies.

Existing just as they are, neither one of them attempts to move - too fragile and spent to do so anyways. Cobb’s one hand is gently twisting curls between the spaces of his fingers and Din’s one hand is gently tracing small circles into the dip of Cobb’s back. Din leans his head into Cobb’s and sighs comfortably, his cheek pressed warmly against Cobb’s forehead and whispers, “Thank you.”

Cobb hums in response and mumbles lazily but audibly, “For what? The earth-shattering orgasm or the company?”

Din lets out a soft chuckle and that sound is music to Cobb’s ears. “Both,” he says, barely shaking his head as he turns his face towards Cobb to rest his lips against Cobb’s forehead. He pauses and then whispers, “For being here. For being you.”

Cobb swallows down the lump in his throat before pulling his head back to softly kiss Din, whispering back against his lips, “Here as long as you need me. Even the stars know that.”


End file.
